Vexen and Xemnas RP
by inuakag
Summary: Xemnas, frustrated over his recent fighting with Saix, takes out his sexual fustration on his poor subordinate, Vexen. contains rape, yaoi, lemon


Me and my friend started this RP as our regular selves so the whole begining had to be cut out cuase it wasnt Vexen and xemmy but me and her. sorry for starting at such a confusing place but basicly, my friend had been bitten by sum1 the day b4 and had asked me to hit them but i couldnt 4 many reasons and she got mad and that is how this whole RP started.

anyway, this takes place after Vexen finally realizes he has fealings for Marluxia and after a lot of fightin, accepts it. so he and marly r now a couple. just sayin this so you can understand sum of wat happens l8er

to make it easier to read, i will **bold **what they say and _italisize_ what they do

Xemnas: _*growls and pins vexen to wall*_

Vexen: _*struggles*_ **If I did, she would have bitten me too!**

Xemnas: _*summons Ethereal Blades and holds under Vexen's neck*_ **Don't yell at me, Vexen.**

Vexen: _*gulps*_ **I-I won't ag-again**

Xemnas: **Now...unless you want to die, you'll do what I say!**

Vexen: _*stays perfectly still* *is very scared*_

Xemnas: _*grins, unsummons weapon and kisses Vexen's cheek*_

Vexen: _*blushes but doesn't retaliate for fear of life*_

Xemnas: **You want to take that coat off?**

Vexen: _*unsure of what to do*_** ... **_*takes coat off for fear of life*_

Xemnas: **That's a good boy... **_*unzips own cloak*_

Vexen: _*fears what is about to happen and tries to go to a happy place*_

Xemnas: _*Forces Vexen's hands above head and kisses him*_

Vexen: _*blushes and turns away*_

Xemnas: **What? It's not like HE is going to find out...**

Vexen: **but it still happened, whether he knows or not **_*tries VERY hard to stay still and not resist*_

Xemnas: **Relax number four, it's not like I'm goin to break you, unless you run from me, of course.**

Vexen: _*tries to relax but can't. Decides to pretend it's Marly touching him. Finally relaxes*_

Xemnas: _*shoves Vexen's legs apart and unzips his pants*_

Vexen: _*starts breathing heavily*_

Xemnas: _*looks up and fishes Vexen's member out*_

Vexen: _*gasps and leans down to kiss, thinking it's Marluxia and not Xemnas*_

Xemnas: _*Grins and kisses back, stroking Vexen's member after taking his gloves*_

Vexen: _*moans into Xemnas's mouth*_

Xemnas: _*pulls back and smiles*_ **Now aren't I much nicer then that pink bitch Marluxia?** _*stops stroking and gently squeezes Vexen's member firmly*_

Vexen: _*gasps and snaps back to reality and realizes that it is Xemnas, not Marly*_**... **_*Doesnt know how to reply without getting killed*_

Xemnas: _*glares and graps Vexn's neck with other hand* _**Aren't I?**

Vexen: **Y-Yes **_*eyes open wide in fear*_

Xemnas: _*let's go of Vexen's neck and leans down, licking tip of Vexen's member*_

Vexen: **nnhh **_*moans loudly*_

Xemnas: _*looks up at Vexen as he takes more into his mouth*_

Vexen_: *shudders at feeling* _**d...d-don't...nnnhh **_*puts up weak resistance*_

Xemnas_: *moans and moves his head up and down Vexen's member*_

Vexen_: *vibrations cuase vexen to gasp* _**s-stop...I'm-I'm going to...**

Xemnas_: *stops and pulls away, stroking vexen's member harder with hand*_

Vexen_: *can't hold any longer and lets out a loud gasp as he cums*_

Xemnas: _*watches and chuckles before taking his hand away and licking the cum off*_

Vexen: _*wants to leave very badly before it gets any further but can't for fear of life*_

Xemnas: **my turn...Vexen... **_*leans into nereby wall and cuffs himself over his head*_

Vexen: _*contemplates running while Xemnas is handcuffed*_

Xemnas: **Remember, I can get out of these easily so run from me and I will kill you... **_*wraps his leg around Vexen's leg and pulls him close*_

Vexen: _*starts to shake for fear of what is to happen next*_

Xemnas: **Now, love me you whore**

Vexen: _*after a pause, reaches down and takes hold of Xemnas's member*_

Xemnas: _*grinds and thrusts a little into Vexen's hand*_ **I hope it's big enough for you**

Vexen: _*leans down and licks tip of member*_

Xemnas: _*rests head back against wall and moans softly*_

Vexen: _*Slowly takes member into mouth and slowly bobs head up and down*_

Xemnas: _*Grunts and thrusts into Vexen's mouth, wanting more*_

Vexen: _*lightly scrapes teeth along member*_

Xemnas: _*finally moan* _**f-faster dammit...**

Vexen: _*likes teasing Xemnas while he can but complies and moves faster, moaning at the same time*_

Xemnas: _*gasps and starts breathing heavily* _**V-Vexen... **_*moans*_

Vexen: _*takes entire member into mouth and sucks, hard*_

Xemnas: _*cries out, biting his lip, and cums inside Vexen's mouth*_

Vexen: _*takes member out of mouth, wishing he had been given warning, and almost chokes on Xemnas's bodily fluids*_

Xemnas: _*chuckles, panting*_ **aaww...I'm sorry. **_*says sarcasticly*_ **Did I forget to warn you?**

Vexen: _*glares at Xemnas, finally choking down cum*_

Xemnas: _*easily slips out of cuffs and hands Vexen a nearby water bottle*_ **here...before you choke to death.**

Vexen: _*growls before snatching water and taking nice long drink*_

Xemnas: _*frowns and put his cloak back on and hands Vexen his cloak before leaving*_

Vexen: _*takes back cloak and walks off, looking for a bathroom far anough away to puke in without being heard*_

Zexion: _*walks past Vexen and raises an eyebrow*_ **Vexen? What happened to you?**

Vexen: **Nothing, just leave me alone for a second **_*finally finds a bathroom and closes door in Zexy's face*_

Zexion: _*rolls eyes* _**if your sick, you don't have to slam the down in my face...I can help**

Vexen: **I don't need your help! **_*yells before shoving finger down throat and emptying stomach of Xemnas's fluids*_

Zexion: _*growls*_ **fine...be that way**

Vexen: **good **_*cleans mouth on towel before using mouthwash*_

Zexion: _*Stayed by door, worried for his friend*_

Vexen: _*after having properly cleaned mouth, walks out of bathroom and straight into Zexion* _**ow, I thought you had left**

Zexion: **yeah...but..I decided not to. Forgive me that someone cares about your health!**

Vexen: **Sorry for being rude, but I'm not sick so there is no need to worry**

Zexion: _*sighs*_ **come...tell me what happened...while we walk...please**

Vexen: _*walks with Zexion but can't bring himself to tell what happened*_

Zexion: **Did Marluxia rape you again?**

Vexen: **... it...wasn't...Marly...**

Zexion: **well...couldn't have been me...so...Xemnas must have gotten to you, finally.**


End file.
